Vacuum appliances often include lid-mounted motors that facilitate the movement of air through a drum to which the lid is attached. Vacuum appliances, in particular vacuum cleaners and wet/dry vacuum cleaners, generally include means for separating the dust and the dirt from the air that is exhausted back into the surrounding environment during operation. Accordingly, vacuum cleaners and wet/dry vacuum cleaners often use vacuum bags that allow particulates to be captured in the bag. Previous vacuum bag designs have closed-ended constructions that do not accommodate a continuous, circumferential flow of air through the bag.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.